poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Goofy
Goofy is a friend of Mickey Mouse. He met Pooh and his friends and made his first appearance in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Three Musketeers''. Also, Goofy Appears on Sora's Adventures. Trivia *Pooh and his friends were reunited with Goofy and met his son Max Goof in ''Pooh's Adventures of A Goofy Movie''. *Goofy made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Goofy guest starred with Donald Duck and Sora in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. *Goofy guest starred with Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck in Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion and ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long''. *Goofy will reunite with Mickey and Donald in Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I, Pooh's Adventures of Horton Hears A Who, Pooh's Adventures of Around The World In 80 Days, ''Pooh's Adventures of Field of Dreams'', [[Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot|''Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot ]](and its sequels), [[Winnie the Pooh Meets the Rookie of the Year|''Winnie the Pooh Meets the Rookie of the Year]], Pooh's Adventures of Barney Live in New York City, Pooh's Adventures of Mouse Hunt, Winnie the Pooh hears The Sound of Music, Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Iron Giant, Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets, ''Pooh's Adventures of Animals United'', Pooh's Adventures of Horton Hears A Who, Pooh's Adventures of Wreck It Ralph, Winnie the Pooh Meets Mary Poppins, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Whishology: (Full Movie), and Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo. *He's a Team Member of Sora's Adventures Team Since 2011 When TheAngryPepe First Do the First Episode of Sora's Adventures Called Sora in Mickey's PhilharMagic. *Goofy, along with Sora and Donald, will join Winnie the Pooh and his team in Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds. *Goofy, along with Sora and Donald, will make their first debuts in Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish. *Goofy will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2''. *Goofy will see Bloom and her friends again in Bloom's Adventures of The Three Musketeers and ''Bloom's Adventures of A Goofy Movie''. *Goofy, Mickey Mouse, and Donald Duck will make their first guest appearances in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom's Adventures of Hercules. *Goofy, Mickey Mouse, and Donald Duck will meet Nighlock and Red Smoke in Nighlock and Red Smoke in Kingdom Hearts. *Goofy is going to appear in Season 3 of DuckTales ('17) in his Goof Troop attire. Gallery Clipgoofywalk.gif Goofy.png|Goofy (Kingdom Hearts) Goofy clipart 7.png|Drummer Goofy Goofy hq.png|Tourist Goofy Val37.gif|Goofy playing football. Goofy in the new Mickey Mouse shorts.jpg|Goofy in the new Mickey Mouse shorts Goofy as a Power Ranger.png|Goofy as the Black Disney Force Ranger TronGoofy.png|Goofy (Data Form) Retro Goofy.png|Goofy (Retro Form) HalloweenTownGoofy.png|Goofy (Frankenstein Form) Goofy Reindeer.png|Goofy (Reindeer Form) Goofy Pride Lands KHII.png|Goofy (Tortoise Form) Goofy Atlantica KHII.png|Goofy (Sea Turtle Form) Goofy_Toy_Form_KHIII.png|Goofy (Toy Form) Goofy_Monster_form_KHIII.png|Goofy (Monster Form) Goofy_Pirate_Form.png|Goofy (Pirate Form) Goofy_KHREC.png|Goofy (Captain of the Royal Knights) Goofy as a Fairy Tail Member.png|Goofy (Fairy Tail Member) Goofy as Jacob Marley.jpg|Goofy as Jacob Marley Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Dogs Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Idiots Category:Manly heroes Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Fathers Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Not too intelligent Category:Pure of Heart Category:Characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Singing characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Silly Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Titanic's new crew members Category:Deuteragonist Category:Sora's Adventure Team (TheAngryPepe) Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Team Members Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:In-Love Characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Widowed Characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Lovers Category:Child Saver Category:Animal Saver Category:Animal Kindness Category:Power Rangers Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Rich characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Cross-dressers Category:Laval's Adventures Team Category:Important Category:Animal Heroes Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Canine Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Dimwit's Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:In love heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Victims Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Neutral Good Category:Archenemy Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Ghosts Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Serious Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Optimists Category:Friend of a villain Category:Famous Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Remorseful characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Manga Heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Wise Characters Category:Pirates Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Team (Toonwriter) Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes who can fly Category:The ToonTown Adventure Crew Category:Fun and Fancy Free Characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Straight Man Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Universal Protection Category:Dragon Riders Category:Riders Category:Turtles Category:Monsters Category:Toys Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Scaredy Cats Category:Natsu's Adventure Team Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Honorable characters Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Sore Losers Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Clumsy characters Category:Goofy characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Cartoon Pals Adventures allies Category:Casanova Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members Category:Bella Silverstar2's Adventures Allies Category:Joshua's Hero Team Category:Holy Knight Warrior Team Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in Cartoon Beatbox Battles Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:The Lion Guard Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Kieran's Family